Ascended Transcendent Demon Physiology
The power to have the traits and powers of an ascended demon of godly power. Advanced variation of Ascended Demon Physiology. Ascended version of Transcendent Demon Physiology. Variation of Angel Physiology, Ascended Physiology, Demiurge Physiology, Divine-Angelic Physiology, Transcendent Angel Physiology and Transcendent Physiology. Opposite to Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology. Also Called * Ascended/Benevolent/Good/White Demon Deity/God/Goddess Physiology * Purified Transcendent Demon Physiology * Primordial Ascended/Benevolent/Good/White Demon Physiology * Transcendent Ascended/Benevolent/Good/White Demon Physiology * Viceroy of the Ascended/Benevolent/Good/White Demon Capabilities The user either is or can transform into an Ascended Transcendent Demon: a demon that has held various dark powers but ascended to wield holy powers. Strangely, users not only keep their power but still have access to demonic powers as well as angelic ones in spite of the fact that the user is not a full-fledged angel. Applications * All Angelic Powers * All Demonic Powers * All Divine Powers * All Holy Powers *Absolute Condition: Possess the apex of mental and physical attributes. **Absolute Defense: Unbreachable defenses regardless of attack. **Absolute Immortality: To be eternal and indestructible. ***Flawless Indestructibility: Having absolutely no vulnerabilities. **Absolute Intelligence: Possess limitless intellectual and cognitive ability. ***Omnicompetence: Navigate all situations and matters. **Absolute Strength: Possess limitless strength. **Omni-Psionics: Master all psionic abilities. **Omnifarious: Shift form without limits. *Absolute Force Manipulation: Manipulate all forms of force. **Absolute Psionic Power: Possess all known mental, psionic and psychic abilities. **Apocalyptic Force Manipulation: Unleash apocalyptic forces strong enough to destroy all life. **Ethereal Manipulation: Generate/manipulate Ether (the pure essence of existence). **Omni-Energy Manipulation: Manipulate all forms of energy. **Omni-Manipulation: Manipulate any-and-all things. **Primordial Force Manipulation: Manipulate unique source and origin of everything. *Almighty Ascension: Ascend to a limitless state of power, virtual omnipotence. **Complete Arsenal/Ultipotence: Possess all abilities and ultimate, endless raw power. **Nigh-Omniscience: Have a mind unblocked to the entire universe. *Ascended Physiology: Even if the user is a demon, they are just like any ascended being. *Omnislayer: Have capabilities of killing anything. *Transcendent Angel Physiology: Normally, the user is the most powerful angel that has ever existed and can make use of all their boundless angelic abilities. **Angelic Arm: Having an angelic arms **Angelic Aura: surrounding self with angelic aura. **Angelic Empowerment: Be more powerful when in connect with angelic stuffs. **Angelic Force Manipulation: Control angelic forces. **Angel Manipulation: Create and control countless angels **Angel Physiology: As mentioned before, the users are an angels duo to their ascended nature. **Angel Soul: Having the purest soul. **Deity Soul: Possess the soul of godly angelic entity. **Divine-Angelic Physiology: User has both deific and angelic powers and abilities. **Divine Aura: surrounding self with godly aura. **Divine Empowerment Be more powerful when in connecting with Deific Stuffs. **Divine Force Manipulation Control Deific Force. **Divine Presence: Have a presence/aura that can emit a transcendent supernatural effects. **Divinity: Gain powers from divine sources. **God Hand: Possess the power from godly angelic hand. **Godly Incarnation: Because users are redeem demons, they possess savior attributes as well as restored grace. **Heaven Lordship: Obtain the noble responsibility as a ruler of heaven. **Primordial Light Manipulation: Control the primal light of Creation. **Transcendent Physiology: As Redeemed Demon the users are gods. *Transcendent Demon Physiology: Normally, the user is the most powerful Demon that has ever existed and can make use of all their boundless Demonic abilities. **Ascended Demon Manipulation: Command Legions of Ascended Demons. **Ascended Demon Physiology: As mentioned before, the user is an ascended demon. **Demonic Force Manipulation: Control demonic forces of ascended nature. **Demonic Source: Gain powers from demonic sources. **Demon Physiology: Having the powers of both normal demons and ascended ones. **Primordial Darkness Manipulation: Control the primal darkness of Creation. **Satanic Incarnation: Even though users are the leader of ascended demons, the user is regarded as a Satanic figure. **Unnatural Presence: Possess a presence that causes unnatural phenomena. Variations * Divine-Demonic Physiology: Becoming god instead of angel, or in rare case ascended transcendent demon can Ascended to Godhood by Contracting with God King also God-Demon Hybrid could have been half-Ascended Demon. Associations *Angel Lord Physiology *Angel Physiology *Archangel Physiology *Archdemon Physiology *Ascended Demon Lord Physiology *Deity Manipulation *Demon Lord Physiology *Demon Physiology *Divine-Angelic Physiology *Divine-Nephalonic Physiology *Fallen Angel Lord Physiology *Fallen Angel Physiology *Good Embodiment *Hell Lordship *Monotheistic Deity Physiology *Nephalem Physiology *Nephalem Lord Physiology *Nephilim Physiology *Omnibenevolence *Transcendent Angel Physiology **Transcendent Angelic Mage Physiology **Transcendent Angelic-Undead Physiology *Transcendent Cambion Physiology *Transcendent Demon Physiology **Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology **Transcendent Demonic Mage Physiology *Transcendent Genie Physiology *Transcendent Hybrid Physiology *Transcendent Nephalem Physiology *Transcendent Nephilim Physiology *True Hero *Underworld Lordship Limitations *May be vulnerable to the effects of Divine Power Absorption, Divine Power Negation, Divine Energy Absorption, Divinity Nullification or Transcendent Negation. *Might be slain by users of Transcendent Weaponry, Divine Slayer or Omnislayer. *User's power may be overpowered by even higher beings. *In most settings, a Primordial Void is known to suppress the powers of the user, while a Trinity God is guaranteed to defeat them effortlessly. Trivia Sometimes Ascended Demons are cast out of Hell by their leaders, in that case they have no control over Hell. Known Users Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Physiology Category:Mimicry Category:Almighty Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Rare power Category:Good Powers Category:Holy Power Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Absolute Powers Category:Angelic Powers Category:Apocalyptic Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Demonic Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Energy Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Light-Based Abilities Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Spiritual Powers